NOCOLOK.TM. flux brazing has been used as the principal brazing process to braze radiators by the major heat exchanger manufacturers. Major problems that have arisen from the NOCOLOK process have been flux cost and the damage that flux causes to the furnaces. Consequently, most of the major heat exchanger manufacturers have been trying to reduce flux consumption. Brazing sheet materials with enhanced brazeability may allow the heat exchanger manufacturers to reduce flux consumption and still develop satisfactory joints, while simultaneously reducing their cost and furnace maintenance. If materials existed that resulted in lower flux consumption while creating stronger joints, this would represent an advantage in CAB (controlled atmosphere brazing) processes.